


Cheating: You're Doing It Wrong

by B_eden



Series: You're Doing it Wrong: Severus/James Fanfics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily, tired of her confusion, goes to Severus' room and throws herself at him. He is, of course, so angsty as he allows himself to be seduced. Can he control himself and send his sweet Lily away to her safe life in her happy world? *cough* Slytherin *cough* Selfish *Cough* Duh, no. *Cough*  If he cannot...are they really alone in his room? Also...a warning...this gets very explicit with details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating: You're Doing It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fanfics then you may be interested in my male/male romance novels available now on amazon.com. If you like my style of writing then you will love my books under my pen name of Casper Crow.
> 
> They are FREE if you have Kindle Unlimited and I tried to keep the prices cheap for those who don't.
> 
> Simply search Amazon.com for Casper Crow and one of my three novels: "Apprehension", "Appetite", or "Eyes of the Wilds".

“Severus, I’m in love with James.” Lily’s words scratched from her throat as her voice quivered with heart aching confusion.  
The Slytherin leaned his weight back against the door of his private room, locking it to make sure no one happened upon the lone Gryffindor that had somehow found her way through the Slytherin common rooms and into his bedroom unnoticed. He arched a brow in irritation when it became clear to him the apparition in the center of his room was real when her words clashed with anything his mind would have formed in a fantasy of his own making.  
“Evans,” he locked his jaw defensively. “What in Merlin’s grey, sweaty ballsack makes you think I give a rotten flying snitch to hear about-” He choked on his tongue when Lily shrugged her shoulders gently and her cape fluttered gracefully to floor around her ankles. She had been completely naked beneath the thin layer of fabric.  
His dark eyes locked onto her lovely curves in shock. His words continued to strangle to a halt in the back of his throat as she repeated her mournful confession a second time. “I’m in l-love with James.”  
He considered berating her for tempting the fates by moving through the castle nude; especially through the dungeons. He thought about hexing her for daring to bring her soft flesh into his sights while teasing him with Potter’s goddamned name from her lips. He pushed these negative things to the back of his mind, however, and decided his best approach was going to be to get more information from the emotional young woman before trying to self sabotage his life as usual.  
The Slytherin swallowed heavily, finally gathering himself enough to rasp out a coherent thought. “Evans,” he gulped, “Lily. I think I should make it clear that I feel I am receiving mixed signals from you.” He loathed how easily his safe, defensive scowl had fallen away along with her cape.  
A gentle, pained laugh hiccuped from Lily’s trembling lips. “I know, Severus.” She began tearing up, and the pale boy’s heart brought his attention back to her face in concern despite the current cruelty she was drowning him in. “But I’m so confused, and I just can’t stand it anymore.” She clenched her fists. “I’m in love with you.”  
Severus clamped his eyes shut and tried to will his heart not to explode from the overload of emotions he was experiencing all at once: the obsessive love for the young woman, anger, confusion, hurt, and a deep-rooted fear of what Potter would do if he found out about this moment whether Severus took advantage of the situation or not.  
“Lily,” he began calmly as he leaned his head back against the door a little harder. “Where is Potter right now? When’s the last time you saw him?”  
“I-”  
“You don’t know,” he interrupted without looking at her. “You may think you have an idea from what he’s told you he’ll be up to or the impression you get of his interests, but you...we have no way of knowing if he saw you come this way. Don’t you think there will be questions? You...you should...” He heard fabric ripping and realized too late that his own hands were curled so tightly in his robes that he’d tugged the seam loose.  
Lily’s breath hitched as her eyes traveled down to investigate the noise. Her heart began racing a little faster with the evidence of his longing, for she had been starting to think she had just made a complete and utter fool of herself with the way he was continuing not to pounce on her.  
“You should just leave, little fawn.” His voice had deepened enough in his lustful state that it caused a warning chill to ghost down her bare shoulders and all the way down past her knees. “I can’t promise how much longer I can hold myself from debauching you quite thoroughly.”  
Lily straightened bravely. “I want you to, Severus.” It sounded as if she’d thought it through.  
“And then what?” It was clear from the sheen of sweat now causing his raven locks to cling to his forehead that his desire and his temper were struggling over which would finally burst past his carefully constructed dam of indifference. “You’ll finally have me out of your system and return to the perceived safety of your dumb jock to live happily ever after? And what, pray tell, should I do to quell my fevered dreams of your warm, squirming flesh beneath me every night for the rest of my life?”  
Lily fought back another sob as she ground out through clenched teeth, “Severus, I need to feel the way only you can make me feel. I can’t keep thinking it all through anymore. None of these feelings are natural. Do you think I’m not ashamed of myself for not being able to reign in my heart enough not to hurt everyone I love and wind up loosing it all in the end? That’s how this type of thing works, and yet I can’t stop myself! Here I am wanting your hands on me; needing you to fulfill those threats of refusing to hold back when you-”  
“Lily...” Severus warned in a low whine, still refusing to look at her. “Perhaps the years of surrounding yourself with naive and trusting Gryffindor idiots have made it difficult for you not to see everyone as safe and tame. Has it not been ground into your extensively gifted brain by now that sacrificially offering yourself up to a Slytherin is not going to end with...Lily...I’m showing the restraint of a saint right now. I’m not going to help you sort out your feelings. I’m going to take what I want. It’s the way I am. I can s-see that you’re confused, but it doesn’t matter. I’m only going to give you a few more seconds to flee from here, if it’s not too late for you already, and then I’m going to fuck you. My intentions, Lily, right now...my intentions are to fuck you because I want you more than I can ever hope for you to understand. And knowing that this will be my only chance at touching you, I’m not going to go easy on you or even consider stopping until you and I are both wrung dry. I’m going to taste you, to fill you, to memorize every little noise you make, little fawn, and to see you more thoroughly than anyone in existence will ever try to know another person. Now, I’m going to open my eyes and look at you, and it doesn’t matter anymore if your eyes are wide with fear, if you’re glaring at me hatefully, or if you’re touching yourself to my voice already...if you’re still here when I open my eyes, I’m going to have you.”  
James studied Lily’s features as he stood by her side in complete silence under his invisibility cloak. A protective instinct wound inside his lungs as he listened to the Slytherin’s blatant honesty. Years of watching Remus every full moon had caused him to become very familiar with all the tell tale signs of a man slowly losing a battle with his inner hungers. Severus had many times caused the same loss of control within James’ own mind so that he’d acted out on the poor Slytherin in completely feral lust.  
James didn’t want Lily to be frightened, but if she showed signs of hesitation, how could he possibly save her from the situation she’d gotten herself into without causing her to think he didn’t care for her when he didn’t have a show of rage to go along with her actions? There was no way he could just explain that he’d been fucking Severus for years and couldn’t rightly blame her for her own feelings toward the same person.  
The hesitation in Lily’s bright green eyes melted away only to be replaced by a lust-clouded flash of determination. James was very thankful that he now didn’t feel the obligation to throw the invisibility cloak over her. He was very curious to see the Slytherin in erotic action that didn’t involve him as the cowering, confused bottom. Severus had yet to allow himself to let go with James, and the seeker felt a sudden need to see Severus loose himself in emotion.  
Severus was trying his best to give her the moments she needed to run away, but when he felt a violent tug at the front of his shirt accompanied by the gentle popping noises of his buttons breaking free and scattering across the room, his eyes snapped open automatically.  
He tilted his head down to see Lily looking up at him with a perfect mixture of want and vulnerability. Her brows were folded into a slight frown to conceal this fact, as if threatening she would become angry if he rejected her, and she was well aware that he didn’t want that.  
He felt her soft fingers slide beneath his ripped shirt and that was all it took for him to loose the last strands of resolve and reason he had on hand. With a possessive growl, he crushed his lips onto hers and forced his tongue into her mouth in blatant disregard for the thought of building up the romantic atmosphere with gentle kisses and fluttering lashes.  
Lily began to moan in shock as she found herself being deeply explored and enjoyed. One moment she was naked and chilled, feeling nervous and awkward, and the next she was being lifted off her feet and kissed breathless before the Slytherin lowered her roughly onto his bed.  
Severus kicked her thighs apart without ever breaking the kiss, and Lily shuddered as he pressed his clothed lower half between her legs brazenly. He was making no attempt to disguise his desire, and she mewled with need as he absently rocked against her.  
He paused his movements only long enough to pull his shirt and robes the rest of the way from his body, but when he still didn’t part their mouths, Lily was forced to speak into him as they panted.  
“No, gods don’t stop! Don’t go-” She arched her hips up to him and rutted against his clothed length to get more friction.  
Severus shuddered as the woman he loved finally began begging for his touch. He groaned loudly as he felt her wantonly grinding up against him. He pushed down against her, unable to deny her anything, and dipped his head toward her breasts. No sooner than his tongue began to trace circles around her nipple, her hands flew down to the fastenings of his pants.  
The pale boy hadn’t been aware of her progress until he felt a surge of warmth against him when he thrust again. There was only the thin layer of his undergarments left between he and burying himself into the love of his life. Severus quickly grasped her hands and pinned her wrists above her head. If she went any further and slid those soft little mitts right onto his flesh he might have exploded right then.  
Severus’ arms shook as he tried to gather himself from the initial shock of being able to feel how wet she was for him even behind the last piece of cloth keeping him from her. He screwed his eyes closed and groaned when she began to make urgent little pleading noises and bucked up against him, but he allowed her to do this for a moment before it became too much.  
He shifted her wrists to one hand and moved his other hand between them to still her. She began to protest until she realized he was pushing the rest of his clothing away. He paused again once he had accomplished his task, for he didn’t want to make a fool of himself by blowing his load as soon as he entered her. He quickly scanned his mind for a way to entertain her while he gathered himself.  
“Severus!” She panted sweetly. “Severus please I want...I want it...I want you-” She gasped when he closed his free hand gently but firmly around her throat.  
“That’s convenient for me,” Severus allowed himself a mischievous smirk as he opened his eyes, pinning her in place with the intensity of his stare.  
She arched up toward him, but he held himself off of her just out of her reach. She shivered as his hand slowly left her neck and made it’s way down her body; caressing, squeezing, teasing, and then holding her hips in place. She could feel the end of his shaft resting against her just out of reach, and it made her cry out in frustration.  
His hand finally made it’s way between her legs. “N-no...S-severus...”  
He arched a brow as he ignored her and pressed between the moist folds of her desire. He twirled his thumb along her clit in slow, torturous circles.  
“N-no...going...to...please...inside me...”  
It only took a brief flash of reading her thoughts for him to realize what she was trying to say. Severus removed his hand and shifted it to keep her from thrusting up against him too quickly as he pressed himself into her slowly. He had never imagined that his pure, innocent Lily would make such desperate, needy sounds, but he worshipped every vibration as he felt her warmth enveloping him inch by inch.  
She was so sensitive by the time he entered her, and he was so painfully hard, that she could feel every curve of him inside her; every throb of his swollen member caused a shock of awareness to shoot right up her body and into her soul. When she came to feeling him enter her, she clenched around him so tightly that she was able to feel his reaction more vividly than she thought possible. She felt him tense in her body when he realized she was coming all over him, and she felt him swell even larger before he began to empty himself into her in response. Her body pulled at him as she sobbed out her approval and repeated her feelings for him. His broken voice swore his undying affections for her as his body proved his sentiments by filling her with pulse after pulse of his seed; a warmth that she was erotically aware of with every tingling spurt along her insides.  
Just when she thought that he must surely be finished, the Slytherin pushed up to stand on his knees and yanked her hips along with him to stay inside her. The angle drove him deeper and she gasped as he pushed into her another few times so that she felt his release sliding deeper up into her body with the way he held her hips up against him.  
She moaned at his obscene display of marking and filling her shamelessly. “More, Severus,” she pleaded, pressing her body to him encouragingly.  
“Yes,” he assured her breathlessly. “It’ll only take me a minute or so, if that.” He released her body, still not pulling out of her, and lowered himself back on top of her. He took this moment to begin kissing her more slowly, if only to show her that he did know how to savor her lips rather than simply ravish them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to continue pushing deeper into her absently without commenting on the possessive, animalistic behavior.  
Severus wasn’t shocked when he heard the low voice behind him mumble a spell that caused the pliant lips beneath his kiss to petrify. Severus’ eyes remained closed as he gently mouthed his love to her one last time, whispering against her frozen lips in the hopes that some part of her soul could hear his last words to her.  
As far as words go, the Slytherin had no words on hand to describe the cold terror that enveloped him along with James’ arm when the seeker hooked his arm around Severus’ chest and tugged him up to his knees, pulling him back against his own chest so that they could both look down at Lily’s lovely, debauched form.  
James wrapped both his arms around the smaller, pale frame, and Severus leaned his head back against his firm chest. The Slytherin’s teeth were clenched painfully as he fought not to lose himself to blubbering cowardice, but he didn’t brave to open his eyes.  
Severus had to work very hard to command his lungs to function, and even then his words came out raspy and weak. “P-poisoned...h-her...” He swallowed heavily. “I. Poisoned. Her.” He lied.  
“Now, I know that isn’t true, Severus,” James murmured against the side of the Slytherin’s forehead. “Do you really want me to believe I’ve caught you raping my girlfriend?”  
The raven haired boy trembled nonstop. “It isn’t....h-her...f-fault...” Severus was very close to giving up on his attempts at composure since they were failing so miserably, but he was afraid that Lily could still hear him, for he hadn’t heard what spell James had used in his lust clouded state. He didn’t know what he could possibly do to think them out of this situation, but he knew that he didn’t want her to be frightened. “I j-just...couldn’t...take it...anymore...” He took a deep breath. “I had to have her. I took her. You’re too late, Potter. Y-your mudblood whore is...is...”  
“You don’t have to pretend, Severus. She can’t hear you. You can say whatever you’d like.” James spoke against the Slytherin’s forehead. “What are you really thinking?”  
Severus couldn’t contain a very humiliating whine when James used his wand to move a lock of Severus’ hair from in front of his eyes. He then began to trail the wand down the front of Severus’ naked body, lingering over his heart, beneath his rib-cage, and his exposed stomach. He angled the tip of the wand against the Slytherin’s body when he reached his lower abdomen just above his private parts, and Severus tensed even further.  
“Wait...” Severus whined again when James hummed into his neck in response and ran his tongue along the side of his throat and along his jaw. The Slytherin felt a tinge of magic leave the wand and realized too late that James had just effected a spell onto his body without speaking aloud. “W-what will you do, J-James?” He gulped and repeated, “J-James?”  
James splayed the palm of his free hand along the Slytherin’s quaking skin and slowly lifted it to Severus’ throat, squeezing lightly. “Why would you do this,” he ground out with an aggressive hiss. He shifted the path of his hand and pushed it down the pale body. He reached between the Slytherin’s legs and wrapped his large hand around the Slytherin’s member. “Why would you do this without me?”  
Severus’ eyes flew open to peer at the ceiling above as the seeker’s gentle hand worked to arouse him. “Please...”  
“That’s right. Beg me,” James encouraged. “She won’t know how much you want me to fuck you, unless you want her to. Beg me not to be mad at you,” he taunted wickedly. “Beg me not to leave you alone. Beg me to still love you.”  
Severus’ eyes rolled back as several wanton moans escaped him. “Please,” he whispered, only then being aware that his own fears were indeed deeper than just being caught with Lily. He wanted Lily, and he wanted James, and he couldn’t imagine not at least having one or the other. He was terrified that in one passionate moment he had just lost everything, including the relationship James apparently thought they had together when he was threatening to leave him. “Please don’t leave me, James.” He finally stopped hugging himself so that he could slide his arms up around James’ neck. “L-love me, gods p-please love me, James, fuck me-” he yelped when James pushed him forward onto his hands and began preparing his entrance with halfhearted consideration. It was then that Severus realized the voiceless spell must have been the erotic charm that James always used on him.  
“J-james...are...are you angry?” Severus’ voice broke as the seeker’s fingers worked inside him. “D-don’t use me...”  
“Oh, I’m going to use you, Severus.” James positioned himself and quickly slid inside him. Severus grunted in shock and then moaned as the seeker, familiar with every inch of the Slytherin’s body, immediately angled to give him pleasure.  
“D-don’t...” Severus sobbed. “Don’t throw me away...”  
“Never.” James tugged Severus back up onto his knees and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling the pale young man back for a deep, consuming kiss. “You’re mine. You’re both mine.” He began to ignore Severus’ now painfully hard erection as he showered the Slytherin with loving, possessive promises that terrified him.  
James released Lily from the spell he’d had her under only when he’d managed to completely occupy the Slytherin’s desires. She squeaked in a mixture of embarrassment and horror when her first impression told her that James was hurting Severus. The Slytherin’s helpless moans stirred a heat inside her that she quickly pushed aside as she flung herself forward and moved to slap James.  
Severus heard Lily’s confusion and brought his focus back to her just in time to catch her hand mid-air as she moved to rescue him. His lust clouded eyes met hers as James continued to fuck him shamelessly from behind.  
“I don’t understand,” she cried.  
Severus guided her hand down to the ache between his legs and she bit her lip in arousal when he pointed out to her how his body was responding to what appeared to be abuse from her boyfriend. She wrapped her soft fingers around him and began to stroke him in time with James’ thrusts. Severus’ head fell back against the seeker’s chest once again as he choked on the attention from both sides.  
Lily’s hand was unsure at first, and her eyes traveled up the two sweating, tense, gyrating bodies to try and read James’ intentions. “What’s the matter, baby?” James’s labored breath and uninhibited moans caused her hand to slide down between her own legs as she continued to work on Severus with her other hand. “Don’t you know that I’ve been working to get you everything you want?”  
“James...I...” She blushed even more deeply than her flushed skin was already suffering.  
“You want him; you want me. I want you, I want him. I made him want me, and you already know he wants you.” James’ diabolical Slytherin manipulations were finally out in the open for Lily to see, even if it was only once in the years he’d worked to win her heart. “You don’t have to use your hand. He’s ours, Lily.” James dipped his tongue in Severus’ ear causing the pale young man to thrust into Lily’s hand more urgently and groan in abandon. Severus began to beg James, but for what Lily was not sure. “Kiss her,” James demanded, and Severus’ hands immediately reached out for her.  
He pulled Lily forward and flush against his body and kissed her deeply for only a few seconds before James reached around him and roughly pushed her onto her back away from them. He then shoved Severus down over her on his hands and knees before sliding right back inside of him. Lily watched Severus’ face with fascination as James toyed with his body as if he had mastered it over time.  
“You like that, Severus? You like him fucking you?” Lily propped herself on her elbows so that he could more easily reach her lips as he nodded his head. Severus’ eyes were full of humiliation as the woman he loved watched him topped by his worst enemy. “It’s okay, Severus,” she cooed. “I like watching him do this to you. You’re so beautiful.”  
He searched her eyes for any signs of pity or disgust, but all he could see was the desire swirling around her bright green orbs as she continued to touch herself while watching him over top of her. She arched her body up to him time and again in frustration. “James...James...” She pleaded.  
“Take her,” James ordered breathlessly as he leaned forward and pressed the Slytherin down toward the mattress and Lily’s warm, inviting body.  
Severus, still overwhelmingly confused, pushed back against James, reflexively trying to stay away from Lily for fear of the seeker’s wrath. He shuddered with desire when he felt himself suddenly pressed down forcefully against her soft curves, and it was almost his undoing while James prodded at the exact right spot behind him simultaneously.  
Lily squirmed beneath him and turned her head to whisper into Severus’ ear about how much she loved him and how much she wanted him.  
James reached beneath the Slytherin’s body and guided his cock inside Lily’s anxious body. He was rewarded when Lily moaned obscenely and bit at Severus’ neck and ear causing the smaller body beneath him to tense around him as he continued to slowly delve in and out of his body at a divine angle. James lowered himself further until he was able to speak into Severus’ ear on the side opposite Lily. “I’m about to cum in you, Severus,” he promised, exhaling hot air against the Slytherin’s neck and face at the same time Lily began to grind harder up against Severus and mewl into his other ear. “S-severus, oh, g-gods...you’re... about to...make me cum. D-don’t s-stop...oh, god, Severus...”  
The overload of warmth, attention, and reassurance from the couple quickly sent Severus crashing over the edge and he came hard, filling and milking his lovers with a long slew of verbal pleas, praises, and promises.  
His humiliatingly exposed desires and unbound lust for what was happening to him yanked James and Lily into abandon along with him. James focused everything he had on holding out, but when he felt Severus squeezing so tightly around him, and saw Lily’s hands drag through the sheets and her body arch up below them, it was clear that Severus was releasing inside her and that she was cumming to it as he watched her body twitching and convulsing. He let out a long, pleased growl and allowed Severus’ body to greedily drink in every drop of his orgasm, sucking his arousal dry as he pounded against his sensitive body and caused both Severus and Lily to shudder as they were emptied and filled to completion.  
“Oh, gods...” Lily moaned as Severus collapsed on top of her and James tilted his weight so that he settled at her side. She looked to James and waited for him to explain to her what had just happened.  
His eyes held an intoxicating darkness that she’d previously thought she’d only imaged when it flashed across his features throughout the years. She was both frightened and exhilarated as he watched her with complete, avid attention.  
“Lily, I’ll do anything to see that fire in your eyes over and over again. I propose we keep him.” James nodded down to where Severus had collapsed into some kind of confusion coma on Lily’s chest. He appeared to be sleeping rather calmly.  
“James,” Lily began softly. “How in the world could we ever do...this,” she motioned to the three of them with her hands. “People would think we’re...we’re...I don’t know. What does this make us?”  
“Content,” James guessed with too carefree an aura. “Fulfilled. I don’t have any regrets. Do you?”  
“Well, no, I don’t suppose as long as neither of you are hurt by this, but how could we possibly keep this tango from ripping us apart?” She watched him with wide, trusting eyes in the way she did when she had an immense problem that she hoped for him to magically solve. He always came through for her, and this situation was no different.  
“Easy,” James nodded toward the cabinet in the corner of the room. “I use that all the time to travel between this room and mine and Sirius’ room. Sirius knows about my preoccupation with Severus. We all enjoy each other’s company until we graduate, and then we pretend to go our separate ways. Severus takes the cabinet with him to whatever lame, loner place he chooses to go as usual, and then he pretends to go home alone at the end of the day but really just passes through to our house.”  
“Our house?” Lily smirked.  
“We’ll be married, of course-”  
“Of course,” Lily chuckled.  
“You know you’re totally into me again and I fixed anything that was making you doubt our permanency. What? You thought I was being too nice and gentle, right? I read it from Severus’ mind all the time. He could sense it, and he used it for all his emotional attacks when he needed something to fall back on while trying to win you over. Now you know I’m a crazy motherfucker with plenty of mystery, right?”  
“Um...yes?” Lily absently stroked Severus’ raven hair and he leaned into her touch. “But isn’t this all more complicated than that?”  
“No.” James rolled onto his back. “Don’t be a chicken, Evans. What are you so scared of?”  
“I’m not afraid!” Lily protested. “I just want to make sure no one is going to get hurt, is all. I was so confused, James. I love you, and-” she trailed off.  
“And you love him too. I know, and it’s going to be fine. I promise.”  
“And how, pray tell, can you promise Miss Evans the hearts of other people without their say in the matter?” Severus drawled weakly, forcing the agitation into his voice.  
Lily raised her brows at James as if to say, “See?”  
“He’s full of it, Lily. He’s totally into me. He’s been sweating my nuts for years,” James assured her confidently.  
“You are such an arrogant arse, Potter.” Severus tried to lift himself off of Lily but failed when his arms gave out again. “I positively loath everything about you.”  
“See,” James scratched his chest absently. “You said something like that not too long ago, Lily, and you’re dating me.”  
Lily smiled as Severus harrumphed against her belly accidentally causing it to tickle. “Alright. Let’s give it all a try then. Let’s have a love triangle without the drama.”  
In shock, Severus lifted his head to search her eyes. Had James really just talked sweet Lily into being with both of them; just like that? He closed his mouth when Lily’s eyes darted down to his drying bottom lip and alerted him that it was hanging open in the first place. His jaws made a snapping noise of protest that was quickly soothed away when Lily again ran her fingers through his hair leisurely sending a tremor of desperation down his spine. “Anything,” he whispered. “I’ll do anything to be with you.”  
“But, are you okay with this, Severus?” Lily pressed his face to look at her and searched his features for clues to his true emotions. She was distracted when his hand twitched absently and she realized he was cupping her breast. “Severus?” She smiled, but he only raised his brows in exhaustion as if he wasn’t aware of his actions. When she released his face he dropped his head back onto her stomach and his breathing slowed into that of deep sleep.  
“See, Evans? He’s happy.” James propped his hands behind his head and gazed toward the ceiling confidently. “Have you ever seen him sleep? His black little heart is full to bursting with happiness that will probably give him hiccups it’s so foreign to his brain.”  
“You stop making fun of him,” Lily defended automatically, though the relief in her voice was evident. “You’d better be good to the both of us, James Potter.”  
James tilted is head to meet her eyes and for a moment his playful attitude melted away and was replaced by an intensity that made her breath catch. “I will love the both of you to my dying breath, Lily. I will never let you go. It’s the three of us now; together. Always.”  
“Always,” Lily repeated, a few tears escaping her when she realized just how much James had gotten to know both her and Severus, and how deeply he truly cared for her. He leaned toward her and their next kiss held all the passion that had been threatening to melt away in the confusion of the stormy times in their lives around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th in a series, and I’m not sure how many more I plan to write, but this should not be the last one. I try to write them so that each section has some closure because it may take me many months to get back around to writing the next parts because I am not well.


End file.
